Camp Chaos
by kawaiiSei-chan
Summary: Characters from Naruto, Hikaru no Go, Prince of Tennis, Cardcaptor Sakura, Bleach


Camp Chaos

Multi-Anime Cross

AU Summer Camp Fanfiction

Part 1.1

Intro to the story

Well, I'm not gonna start the story just yet. First, I want to tell you readers the background of the story.

I'm having various Anime characters go to a summer camp together. The Teens and Pre-teens of some of my favorite series.

Part 1.2

Characters in the story

Here are the characters who will be attending this camp.

From Bleach: Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu

From Hikaru no Go: Hikaru S., Akira, Waya, Ochi, Tsutsui, Kaga, Akari, Mitani

From Prince of Tennis: Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Momo, Kaoru K., Dan, Kentaro

From Naruto: Naruto, Sakura H., Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara

From Card Captor Sakura: Sakura K., Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki

From Ouran High School Host Club: Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru H., Kaoru H.

Okay, that means there's 55 campers signed up. 35 male, and 20 female.

Part 1.3

Cabin Lists

The cabins and the people living in them will be as follows.

Boys A

Uryuu

Kaga

Kyouya

Chad

Tamaki

Boys B

Ichigo

Hikaru H.

Kaoru H.

Tsutsui

Waya

Boys C

Kaoru K.

Lee

Momo

Neji

Kankuro

Boys D

Gaara

Akira

Mitani

Ryoma

Hikaru S.

Boys E

Shikamaru

Sasuke

Shino

Chouji

Kiba

Boys F

Naruto

Dan

Kentaro

Horio

Ochi

Boys G

Kachiro

Katsuo

Yamazaki

Jinta

Syaoran

Girls A

Temari

Orihime

Tatsuki

Tenten

Haruhi

Girls B

Ino

Sakuno

Hinata

Sakura H.

Tomoka

Girls C

Karin

Yuzu

Akari

Ururu

Meilin

Girls D

Tomoyo

Chiharu

Rika

Sakura K.

Naoko

The Cabin leaders are as follows.

Tamaki (BA)

Ichigo (BB)

Neji (BC)

Akira (BD)

Shikamaru (BE)

Ochi (BF)

Yamazaki (BG)

Temari (GA)

Sakura H. (GB)

Karin (GC)

Tomoyo (GD)

Part 2.1

The arrival

The day had come, finally. Everyone was out of school for the summer and ready to go to camp for a whole month!

People were arriving, and the lines were forming for check in.

Sakura Kinomoto had come to camp with her best friend, and 2nd cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. They were just walking onto the camp grounds, toward the check-in. "Hey! Syaoran!!!" Sakura ran to her friend. "Hi, Sakura." he replied. "I didn't know you were coming here!! It's been a while since I moved back to Hong Kong." Syaoran smiled. "It's great to see you!" "Oh, darn. I forgot my camcorder. I can't even film the reunion between you two. How sad..." Tomoyo went into her dramatic state...

Meanwhile, Two girls, about 11 were tugging at their brother's sleeves. He was Ichigo Kurosaki. "Ichi-nii!! Hurry up!!!" Karin whined at her older brother. "Yeah, I don't wanna be late..." Yuzu added. Ichigo cursed under his breath. "I'm the one carrying all the heavy stuff. You two made me hold your luggage as well as mine!! Then, Jinta ran to them. "Geez, you're worse than Free-loader! (Refering to Renji Abarai from Bleach) How do people stand that complaining??" he asked. Orihime, who was walking with them sighed. "Kurosaki-kun... He's always targeted like this when these people are around.." she thought. Then her friend, Tatsuki Arisawa grabbed her. "Lets go! We don't wanna be late either." she said.

Over at the line to sign in, were two teens, arguing about... something. (A hint: one of them is wearing a bandana) Another kid, about a year younger than the two was with them. "Mada Mada Dane" he said. (Do you know now?) Momo-senpai.. Stop pestering Kaidoh-senpai. Yes, the two teens were none other than Seigaku's #1 arguers. LOL... Takeshi Momoshiro and Kaoru Kaidoh. The bickering continued, even after signing in and getting to their cabin... which they shared. I feel bad for the cabin-mates.

"NARUTO SHUT UP! You're making a fool of yourself... Again." A pink-haired girl yelled at the blonde nuisence. "Sakura. That's enough. We all know he's not gonna stop being dumb." a boy with raven black hair told her. "But Sasuke... okay fine." she said. "But! You better not make a fool of us too. Got it, Naruto??" she said. "Yea, Fine. Whatever you say, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Haruhi!!! Try on this dress I got you! Pleeeeeeeeeeease???" Tamaki Suoh nagged at his kouhai. (kouhaiunderclassman) "Why should I? It's not gonna make a difference ya know." Haruhi replied. "But it will make our idiot shut up." said the Shadow King out of nowhere. (Shadow King is Kyouya Ohtori from Ouran HS HC) "Kyouya-senpai!! Don't scare us like that!! And the girls side isn't within hearing distance of the boys side. So I don't care if he complains. Besides, what about the host club? Passing a a guy?" Haruhi questioned Kyouya. "You realize the only ones from Ouran that are here are me, Tamaki, and the twins. All of which already know you're a girl anyway. Besides, it's a sleepaway camp with 2 sides. One per gender. So they'd know anyway." Kyouya said. "Well, yeah, but what if I just don't want to?? Huh?" Haruhi asked. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASEEEEE????" Tamaki pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. "Hrgh! Fine." said Haruhi, snatching the dress from the Host club king.

Hikaru Shindo was just walking onto the camp grounds. 'I thought I was meeting Tsutsui-san and Mitani-kun here?' he thought. "Sai, do you see them?" he asked... someone. To everyone else, it would look like he's asking that question to thin air. Which is why having a fist fight with Sai in public is not a good idea... not going into that. Then Hikaru noticed Mitani and Tsutsui at the sign-in line. 'Hey they went on in without me!!' Hikaru thought. He ran to them. "Ack! How come you're already at the front? Weren't you supposed to wait for me??" Hikaru inquired. "Yea, we did. We saw you coming toward the entrance. So we went ahead and saved a spot for ya." said Mitani. "Here, get in back of Tsutsui-san." "Wait a sec. if you just got on line, how the heck did you get this far up??" Hikaru asked. Tsutsui shook his head. "Mitani dragged me along, and cut the line. Honestly, he never does anything fairly." Tsutsui said. "Yea. Some things never change." Hikaru said. He rolled his eyes.

So everyone's pretty much there normal selfs. As far as their personal normal standards. Which are pretty darn low. Oh well. Please review if you wan more!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
